Always There
by dancegirl628
Summary: Zach and Cammie run into each other a party. ZachxCammie oneshot Zammie


"The thing is I really really like you, Cammie Morgan, and I would love to take you out on a date" said the boy standing in front of her. He was devastatingly handsome, deep brown eyes, flowing hair, everything a girl at the age of sixteen would look for in a boyfriend, she really shouldn't hesitate in accepting his offer, but something was holding her back. Something was nagging her in the back of her brain, she decided to ignore it.

"Sure I'd love to go out with you. When were you thinking?" Cammie said in reply.

"There is supposed to be a really good party tonight in the East Wing, how does that sound?" Tom asked. Cammie wasn't so sure. Parties weren't exactly her scene, and she knew there was a pretty good chance a teacher would come and break it up, which would result in massive detention for all those who attended. For the second time that day she ignored her natural instinct, her spy instinct.

"A party sounds just perfect." Cammie said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She'd have to drag along her friends with her.

"Great, I'll swing by your room around 7 tonight." Tom said as he backed down the hallway waving goodbye to her. Cammie shook her head, what had she just gotten herself into?

"So, I have a date tonight" Cammie said as casually as possible to her three best friends when she arrived back to her room.

"What!" shouted Liz, "With who?" Her smile was so large Cammie thought her face might explode.

"Oh my god, it's Zach!" Bex shouted, equaling Liz's obnoxiously loud tone "I knew he liked you, I just knew it"

"I'll go pick out your outfit," Macey said in her non caring tone, but Cammie knew she was excited; her smile was even larger than Liz's.

"Guys, Guys!" Cammie screamed. "It's not with Zach." Immediately all the faces in the room fell. "It's with Tom Nelson." For spies, her friends took a rather long time to remember exactly who this Tom Nelson character was. It felt like hours before Liz said,

"He's a year above us isn't he?" Cammie nodded, "He's really cute!" And just like that the mood of the room changed back to excitement as the girls rushed around the room getting Cammie ready for her date.

"Cam, you look gorgeous" Bex said smiling.

"Really?" Cammie said, glancing down unsurely at her tight jeans and flowy top. "You don't think it's too casual?"

"Cammie do you trust my expertise?" Macey asked simply to humor Cammie.

"Of course!" Cammie said, realizing it was stupid to even have doubt in the beginning. Liz glanced down at her watch,

"Oh, it 6:55, you better go wait outside in the hall" she said pushing Cammie out the door.

"Bye, have fun!" Bex and Macey called in unison as she left. The last thing she saw as she walked out the door was her three best friends waving goodbye. She shut the door behind her and heard a sharp intake of breath. Turning around she found Tom looking extremely handsome in some jeans and a fitted shirt.

"Cammie, you look beautiful" He said smiling as he took in her full appearance.

"Thanks," Cammie said blushing. "You're early" she remarked. Tom smiled bashfully.

"Better to be early than late, plus I was really excited to see you." He replied. Cammie blushed for the second time that night. "So should we be going?" He asked offering her his hand. She nodded and grabbing his hand as they began to walk in the direction of the East Wing.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"So, do you want something to drink?" Tom asked her. They had been at the party for around half an hour, and their conversation hadn't once lulled. Cammie was beginning to realize that she really liked Tom.

"Some water would be great, thanks" Cammie said smiling. Tom nodded and began to walk away. After a few steps he turned around and walked back. "You forget my order?" Cammie asked playfully. Tom laughed,

"No, I just wanted to let you know that if you wanted it, there is stuff here" Tom said scratching the back of his neck. Cammie had noticed that boys often did this when they were uncomfortable; she made a mental note to tell Liz to add that to the boy English translator.

"Stuff?" Cammie asked confused. Tom looked even more awkward.

"You know alcohol." Tom said, not looking into her eyes.

"Oh," Cammie said realization finally dawning on her. She had drank before, nothing too serious, she'd never blacked out or anything.

"I don't want to force you to drink or anything" Tom said finally finding Cammie's eyes. "I just wanted to let you know so that if you were interested you would be able to get" Cammie cut him off,

"Tom, I understand." She smiled. "Don't worry. Why don't you choose for me, nothing too strong." He nodded finally looking comfortable again and walked away to go get their drinks. Cammie scanned the room seeing if there was anyone else here she recognized.

"Looking for someone Gallagher Girl?" a deep voice said from behind her. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" Cammie said, turning around to face him.

"What am I doing here? You're in the East Wing, where I live. Shouldn't I be the one asking you why you're here, didn't know you were the party type." Zach said smirking down at her. "Where's the rest of your posse, you usually don't go anywhere without them."

"They're not here" Cammie responded, scanning the room once again to see if Tom was anywhere around.

"So not only are you at a party, but you're here alone without your friends. I'm intrigued Gallagher Girl, this isn't anything like you."

"I'm not alone" Cammie replied, "If you must know I'm here on a date." Zach's smirk faltered momentarily, but then bounced back so quickly Cammie wondered if she had imagined it.

"A date huh," Zach said, "Who's the guy?"

"Tom Nelson, he's a year older, blonde hair, blue" Zach cut her off

"Yeah, I know him." Zach said, Cammie thought for sure she could hear a hostile tone in his voice. "I didn't know you guys were dating"

"Yes, well it's only our first date" Cammie replied, wondering why he was acting so strangely.

"Hey guys," Tom said, finally returning. "Your drink milady." He handed her what appeared to be a martini of sorts.

"Thanks" Cammie said smiling at Tom while sipping her drink. It was really good. "mmm this is delicious"

"I'm glad you like it." Tom said returning Cammie's smile.

"While, I'll see you guys later." Zach said before disappearing into the crowd. Cammie had forgotten that he was even there. She thought back to his apparent hostile tone, and his weirdness once Tom had returned. What was going on with him? Cammie decided to worry about it later.

Six martinis later it was safe to say that Cammie was drunk. Tom and her were out on the dance floor, and she was dancing her heart out. This was their fifth straight song.

"Cam, I'm going to take a quick bathroom break" Tom said, "Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Cammie nodded.

"I'll be fine baby, don't you worry" She said throwing him a wink and stumbling a bit as he was walked away. She turned around and bumped right into someone.

"I am so sorry." Cammie said looking at the person, and upon recognizing who it was exclaimed. "Zacky Wacky," and jumped into his arms.

"Gallagher Girl, are you drunk?" Zach asked, his ever present smirk immediately appearing on his face.

"No," Cammie said giggling and hitting him playfully on the shoulder. He gave her a knowing look, so she said "Okay, yes, but you can't tell anyone!" Cammie began dancing again

"Gallagher Girl, what are you doing?" Zach said while laughing. Cammie smirked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm dancing!" Zach laughed again.

"Oh, that's what you call that? Looks more like a bobble head doll to me" Cammie frowned.

"You can make fun of me all you want Zachary Goode," Cammie said advancing on him, "But I know deep down inside you really care for me." She was as close as possible now, their noses were almost touching. "You're just too scared to admit it."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, you're just drunk." Zach said looking nervous and but staring straight into her eyes.

"I may be drunk but I'm still a genius, and geniuses even when they're drunk are pretty smart. Just stop acting like a little boy and fess up to your feelings already!" Cammie said stalking away.

"So you've been really weird ever since I got back from the bathroom." Tom said. They were sitting on the couch together. "Are you okay?" Cammie felt bad, who was she to ruin Tom's night. He looked really concerned for her too, he was such a sweet guy.

"I'm fine." Cammie said smiling, "In fact, I'm better than fine." Cammie leaned in and their lips touched. She pushed her tongue into her mouth, the alcohol was making her more confident than usual.

"Get some Nelson!" Someone shouted. Tom pulled away embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry about them" Tom said looking into Cammie's eyes.

"I know it's not your fault sweetie." Cammie said smiling at him and leaning in for another extremely passionate kiss.

"Nelson you're a STUD!" another guy yelled.

"Let's get away from them" Cammie said getting up a grabbing Tom's hand, falling over as Tom caught her.

"You alright." Cammie nodded, "We could go to my room, it's right over there." Tom said pointing to a door.

"Lead the way baby." Cammie said giving him a quick peck before following him into the room.

Cammie flipped them over so she was on top, kissing Tom as passionately as she could muster. He was rubbing his hands up and down her back. He slipped his hands under the back of her shirt, and started pulling it off. She let him. She pulled his shirt off of him next, running her hands up and down his muscular back.

She deepened the kiss tilting his head back in the process. He unclasped her bra allowing it to fall to the ground. They didn't set any boundaries, they just kept kissing. Cammie pushed him away standing up and sliding off her jeans, jumping back onto the bed and immediately kissing him again.

The door banged open. "Get off of her you asshole!" Someone shouted. Cammie stopped kissing Tom to see Zach standing there screaming at them.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" Cammie said trying to cover herself up.

"Cammie get dressed!" Zach said moving towards Tom.

"What were you thinking. She's drunk!" Zach said punching Tom right in the face.

"Dude she was coming onto me!" Tom said trying to fight Zach off.

"She's drunk she doesn't know what she is doing. You're a fucking piece of trash!" Zach said pummeling Tom and bringing him to the ground. Cammie finished getting dressed watching Zach punch Tom over and over again. Zach finally stopped punching Tom and left him on the ground, kicking him one last time for good measure.

"You disgust me" Zach said walking away from Tom. "Cam are you okay?" Zach asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just want to go." Cammie said trying to walk but failing miserably.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Zach said, picking Cammie up and carrying out of the room.

"Uh!" Cammie said groaning and rolling over in her bed.

"Good morning sunshine!" Bex said pulling the covers off of Cammie.

"Bex, bring it down a decibel, your practically shouting." Cammie said groaning again.

"Hate to break it to you sleeping beauty, but that was a pretty standard voice level." Liz said.

"Yep, this is just the miracle of a hangover." Macey replied.

"Oh my god, last night was horrible!" Cammie said sitting up in bed, taking the Advil that Liz was offering her.

"Yes, Zach told us all about it when he carried you back here passed out." Bex said giving Cammie a pointed look.

"Oh man, was he really angry?" Cammie said worried.

"At you, never. He was furious at Tom though, he was set on going back to party and beating him up even more." Macey responded. "We talked him out of it of course."

"Shoot we're going to be late for breakfast. Cam, hurry up and get dressed!" Liz shouted.

"Liz, lower volumes PLEASE!" Cammie responded just as fervently.

"Cammie, you have to go talk to him" Macey said looking over at Zach, one table away.

"I'm too embarrassed." Cammie said locking eyes with Zach and then immediately looking away. Zach started walking towards their table. "Oh no, he's coming over."

"Cam, can I talk to you in the hall for a second." Zach asked, Cammie nodded and followed him out of the cafeteria.

"So about last night," they both said at the same time. Cammie smiled.

"You first," she said looking into his eyes.

"While I just wanted to apologize for breaking up you and Tom last night. I know it wasn't my place to step in but I knew you were drunk and I didn't want you to regret"

"Zach, please don't apologize" Cammie said cutting him off again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "God, you were amazing. If you hadn't stopped me there is a good chance that I would have had sex with him and that would have been bad considering I don't even like him. What he said was true, I did suggest it but I was drunk and he was sober. He should have stopped himself and not taken advantage of me and what he did…" she said trailing off. Zach eyes were unfocused, he seemed to be staring off into space. "Zach, you there?" Cammie asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"So you don't like him at all?" Zach asked finally looking at her again.

"What no! Especially not after the way he treated me last night" Cammie said wondering where this was coming from.

"So why'd you agree to go out with him?" Zach said staring deep into her eyes, as if he was searching for some hidden answer.

"I guess because the guy I liked was too busy with cryptic phrases to get his act together." Cammie said finally putting all the pieces together. Zach liked her! Cameron Morgan. It was almost too good to be true.

"Oh really? And what would you say if he said he was ready to move on from all of that and what was it you said exactly 'stop acting a little boy and fess up to his feelings'?" Zach said smirking and beginning to lean closer to her.

"I'd say she was one lucky girl." Cammie said closing the distance between the two, their lips finally touching in a passionate embrace.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is one of my favorite series Gallagher Girls, and I absolutely love this couple. Let me know what you guys think because I am thinking I may either turn this into a two shot, or a full length story because I just love writing this ship. **


End file.
